My Wish
by iyagi7154
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang harapan Kyuhyun Super Junior


Title : My Wish (One shoot)

Genre : Brothership, friendship

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : Canon, Typos, Geje , If read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link, tidak kurang dari itu

Summary : Sebuah kisah tentang harapan Kyuhyun Super Junior

.

.

 **MY WISH**  
.

.

 _ **Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun**_

 _ **Hanulen dari pyo-igo byoldurun misojijyo**_

 _ **Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil baleyo**_

 _ **Onjena haengbokhan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo**_

.

Kyuhyun menyenandungkan lagu Believe, salah satu lagu yang sangat disukainya sejak menjadi member Super Junior. Manager hyung yang duduk di balik kemudi ikut tersenyum mendengarkan namja itu bernyanyi sambil memandangi hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya membawakan tujuh buah lagu di Rainbow Festival.

"Dari sekian banyak lagu Super Junior yang cocok kau bawakan di acara tadi, mengapa kau memilih Believe untuk dinyanyikan Kyuhyun-ah?"

Pupil hitam yang begitu besar dan bundar itu bergerak hingga manager hyung berada di dalam pandangannya. "Aku menyukainya, hyung. Apalagi Heechul hyung ikut menulis sebagian liriknya."

"Kyuhyun-ah juga, bukan?"

Suara tawa langsung memenuhi mobil yang melaju pelan menembus hujan. Sepasang mata Kyuhyun berbinar dan senyumnya melebar.

"Maksud hyung lirik bed song itu?" Kyuhyun kembali bernyanyi.

.

 _ **Chimdaereul mannalsu isseodeongun haengunijo**_

 _Dapat bertemu tempat tidur adalah sebuah keberuntungan_

 _ **Gyeoteman isseodo usseulsu ikkemandeunikkayo**_

 _Karena hal itu mampu membuatku tertawa_

 _ **Chimdaega jeomeoli isseodo chajeulsu isseoyo**_

 _Aku dapat menemukan tempat tidur meskipun ia jauh_

 _ **Naeane chimdaega misoreul jikko isseunikkayo**_

 _Karena tempat tidur, hatiku tersenyum_

.

"Kau masih mengingat liriknya?"

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun kembali tergelak. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat muka pucat Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk, serta wajah Sungmin yang memerah di sampingnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan."

Kata-kata manager hyung membuat Kyuhyun mengubah tawanya menjadi senyuman. Matanya kembali memandang keluar jendela mobil.

"Sampai di sini saja, hyung. Terima kasih untuk bantuannya."

Kyuhyun membungkuk ke arah manager hyung yang hendak mengantarnya sampai ke pintu dorm. Ia melambai sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup. Ditekannya angka 11, membuat lift naik perlahan menuju dorm yang dihuninya 8 tahun ini.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh angka 12 yang sudah dua tahun ini tidak pernah mereka pergunakan lagi. Dorm lantai 12 menjadi terlalu besar sehingga Super Junior memutuskan pindah ke dorm lantai 6 yang berukuran lebih kecil. Dorm lantai 11 dibiarkan tetap seperti itu untuk tempat berkumpul mereka saat ada konser dan _comeback_ yang membuat mereka tidak sempat kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Annyeong," sapa Kyuhyun saat membuka pintu dorm lantai 11, meski ia tahu tidak seorangpun yang akan membalas salamnya. Eunhyuk, satu-satunya hyung yang tinggal di dorm yang sama, tengah berlibur. Nasib Kyuhyun mirip dengan Ryeowook yang kini berdua saja dengan Donghae di lantai 6.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Kyuhyun menuju dapur sambil membawa jjangmyeon yang dibelikan manager hyung sebelum mengantarnya kembali ke dorm. Ia mengambil sekaleng minuman kemudian duduk di meja makan kecil yang dulu begitu sesak, namun kini terasa luas.

 _Aku sangat merindukan Donghae dan Ryeowook saat aku makan sendirian... #AnakLakiLakiYangMelarikanDiri #AlasanAkuPergi #KetikaDonghaedanRyeowookWamilAkuAkanSendirianDiDormDanAkuMenjadiSedih_

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir teringat status Heechul saat meninggalkan dorm. Sebelum ditinggalkan oleh Donghae dan Ryeowook yang selantai dengannya, Heechul memilih pergi.

"Meninggalkan memang lebih mudah daripada ditinggalkan," gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Ia menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya, dan memandang satu persatu pintu yang tampak dari tempatnya berada. Ia merindukan suasana ramai di mana semua berebut bicara, bahkan harus mengenakan penyumbat telinga untuk bisa tidur dengan tenang. Ia sendiri cukup puas bermain dengan PSP-nya sementara hyungdeul membuat berbagai keributan di sekitarnya.

Ingatan saat bersama melakukan SuperShow 6 dan persiapan comeback Super Junior nanti membuat namja itu kembali tersenyum. Meski tidak sesering dulu, ia mencoba bersyukur masih bisa berkumpul sesekali, berada di ruang yang sama, menonton pesawat televisi yang sama, dan berbicara bersama-sama sampai tidak tahu mana yang harus didengarkan terlebih dahulu.

 _Sebenarnya aku tidak pendiam sekali, tetapi sejak masuk Super Junior 05, aku jadi pendiam. Sudah ada 11 orang yang senang bicara, aku bingung harus bicara apa lagi._

"Aigoo, kasihan Kibum hyung." Kyuhyun tertawa saat ingatannya melayang pada kata-kata Kibum. "Hyungdeul benar-benar sangat ribut jika sudah berkumpul. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat matanya tiba-tiba memanas dan pandangannya kabur. "Aish! Apa-apaaan ini?!" Dengan kesal diusapnya matanya sejenak lalu mencoba meneruskan makan malamnya yang tertunda. Namun akhirnya ia berhenti saat sebulir air mengalir dari sudut matanya.

 _Apakah aku harus meninggalkan dorm dan kembali ke rumah seperti Heechul hyung?_

Namja itu menggigit bibir, mencoba menahan rasa kesepian yang mengigitnya hingga semua terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dihapusnya air matanya dengan kasar, lalu menyantap jjangmyeon yang kini tidak menggugah seleranya sama sekali.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat jika kita sendirian. Kyuhyun mencoba mengisi waktu dengan menonton film, bermain komputer, berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menggenggam _gadget_ -nya, namun semua itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Akhirnya ia mencoba mematikan lampu dan tidur, tetapi kesepian yang ia rasakan semakin membesar.

"Lebih baik aku ke tempat Ryeowookie!" Kyuhyun memutuskan. Dengan setengah melompat, ia turun dari kasur dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Dikenakannya kaos dan jeans juga sandal, membuka pintu untuk menemui Ryeowook.

 **21 Juni**

Kyuhyun urung melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Matanya sekali lagi menengok ke arah sistem keamanan di dekat pintu yang memuat kalender digital selain kamera untuk melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintu dorm.

Ternyata apa yang tertangkap oleh matanya tadi tidak salah. Tanggal yang tertera di sana membuat namja itu meringis. Karena Rainbow Festival hari ini perasaannya menjadi sedikit melankolis. Menyanyikan lagu Believe milik Super Junior sendirian tanpa seorangpun member bersamanya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit ragu akan penampilannya. _Apakah yang aku lakukan ini benar?_

 _ **Ah cute ~~ Kamu telah bekerja keras ^^**_

Tanggapan Ryeowook di foto yang ia muat saat acara itu membuat Kyuhyun terhibur. Ia menjadi malu nyaris melupakan ulang tahun Ryeowook. Sudah malam, dan Kyuhyun tidak mempunyai apapun untuk dijadikannya hadiah. Dengan terpaksa, ia menutup pintu dan berbalik menuju kamar.

Tanpa mengganti pakaian, Kyuhyun menyusup ke balik selimut, mencoba untuk tidur. Namun kantuk tak juga datang. Ia akhirnya membuka twitter, mencoba melihat-lihat status Ryeowook. Keningnya berkerut melihat Yesung mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Ryeowook 3 jam lalu, beberapa menit lebih awal karena waktu belum menunjukkan tengah malam. Tidak ada balasan dari Ryeowook.

 _Mungkin Ryeowookie sudah tertidur._

Kyuhyun akhirnya bermain dengan _gadget_ -nya sambil memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan ia beli untuk Ryeowook besok. Ia akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sambil memberikan hadiah, sehingga Ryeowook tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun nyaris lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya.

 _Saya benar-benar ingin selamanya menjadi magnae. Tetapi karena Kyuhyun-ah, saya bukan magnae lagi. Tolong sayangilah Kyuhyunie, saya, dan Super Junior._

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Kejadian saat ulang tahun Ryeowook yang ia hadiri pertama kali sejak bergabung di Super Junior terbayang jelas di pikirannya. Meski tampak sedih karena tidak lagi menjadi magnae; Padahal sebelumnya Ryeowook mendapatkan posisi itu dari Kibum yang sebenarnya lebih muda 2 bulan darinya; Tapi karena Kyuhyun lahir di tahun yang berbeda, Ryeowook mau tidak mau beralih menjadi hyung; Ryeowook dengan tulus mengucapkan _birthday wish_ yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentuh.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. Kenangan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengirim ucapan selamat kepada real hyung-nya.

 _Tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama, setidaknya aku tidak menjadi yang terakhir mengucapkan._

Kyuhyun mulai menyusun kalimat untuk Ryeowook.

 **Saengil chukha hamnida Ryeowook! 3**

"Aigoo, dia bisa senang sekali melihat hati merah ini." Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya untuk menghapus lambang hati tadi, namun pikiran lain mengganggunya. Ia melirik ke arah jam. Hampir pukul tiga pagi. "Bagaimana kalau Ryeowookie berpikir aku berusaha menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan ulang tahun untuknya? Aku yang pertama bukan? Yesung hyung terlalu cepat, jadi aku yang pertama."

Sebuah smirk terukir di wajah magnae Super Junior itu sebelum menghilang oleh pikiran lainnya lagi.

 **#tidakbisatidur  
** Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat hastag yang ditambahkan di ujung kalimat sebelum mengirimkannya ke twitter Ryeowook. "Dengan begini, Ryeowookie tidak akan tahu aku memikirkan ulang tahunnya secara khusus. Aku hanya mengirimkannya karena kebetulan aku tidak bisa tidur. Kau memang pintar, Cho Kyuhyun."

Namja itu tertawa puas setelah memuji dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali memainkan PSP-nya. Setengah jam kemudian terdengar bunyi _tweet_. Kyuhyun bergegas mengecek _twitter_. Wajahnya menjadi suram ketika bukan balasan Ryeowook yang ia lihat, melainkan ucapan selamat dari Eunhyuk untuk Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya Ryeowookie benar-benar tidur."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, berharap perasaan kosong di hatinya ikut terdorong keluar. Keinginannya untuk bermain game sudah lenyap. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan melihat-lihat file yang disimpannya di laptop. Sebuah foto membuatnya tersenyum. Foto liburan mereka di September 2010.

 _ **Siapa kami? Super Junior go go go go :-)**_

Beralih dari kenangan akan status Heechul tentang foto itu, Kyuhyun mencoba mencari video yang mereka rekam di acara liburan yang sama. Ia nyaris bersorak ketika menemukannya. Kyuhyun memutar video, tersenyum melihat dirinya sedang melakukan tendangan pembuka.

"KimKyu!" Panggilan khas Heechul yang terdengar di video itu, keriuhan suasana yang penuh gelak tawa, membuat Kyuhyun kembali merindukan masa lalu.

 _ **Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kami terpisah, dan aku berharap bahwa kami dapat selalu bersama seperti saat ini. Manager hyung berkata bahwa caraku mengekspresikan perasan sangat menyentuh dan tidak terdengar sepertiku, jadi aku mengatakan: 'karena aku masih ingin bermain sepakbola dengan memberdeul'**_

"Aku juga ingin bermain sepakbola bersama hyungdeul, Heechul hyung…." Kyuhyun menatap gelang berwarna biru muda yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Wish bracelet_ miliknya. "Aku berharap, SJ dan ELF akan ada untuk waktu yang lama."

Suara tweet kembali mengusiknya. Dengan sedikit enggan Kyuhyun melihat status apa yang muncul.

 _ **GaemGyu Terima kasih ~~ Hanya menandakan usiaku bertambah setahun dan menjadi setahun lebih tua kk Sampai jumpa nanti ^^**_

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia melihat Ryeowook kemudian membalas ucapan selamat dari Eunhyuk dan Yesung.

"Kyuhyunie, kau belum tidur kan?"

Ia nyaris terlonjak ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

 _Ryeowookie? Bagaimana dia bisa ke sini begitu cepat? Bukankah dia baru saja mengirim twitter?_

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menendang selimutnya hingga terdorong ke ujung tempat tidur, memasang earphone, dan mulai bermain.

"Kyuhyunie? Kyuhyunie?!"

"Masuklah!" teriak Kyuhyun saat suara panggilan Ryeowook semakin keras. Ia tidak mengalihkan matanya dari _gadget_ ketika hyung-nya itu masuk.

"Belum tidur?"

"Sedang seru," jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus bermain.

"Benarkah?"

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menarik _gadget_ itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, mematikannya, dan meletakkan benda itu di atas nakas.

"Yak! Ryeowookie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah tidak suka yang dibalas Ryeowook dengan senyuman manis.

"Aku hendak menemani uri Kyuhyunie tidur."

"Aku belum ingin tidur…."

"Kau ingin tidur." Ryeowook mendorong Kyuhyun agar berbaring sementara ia sendiri naik ke tempat tidur.

"Aku masih ingin bermain." Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat tubuhnya.

Ryeowook menatap magnae keras kepala itu dengan tajam. "Kau tidak bisa tidur, bukan belum tidur ataupun masih ingin bermain. Ayo, berbaring."

"Ryeowookie…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa twitterku berarti lain untukmu?"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Hanya membuatku membalas twittermu sambil berjalan ke sini. Aku membalas twitter Eunhyuk hyung dan Yesung hyung dari dalam lift."

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun mengerjap takjub, membuat Ryeowook mengacak rambut namja itu dengan gemas.

"Kyuhyunie, kita sudah bersama selama sembilan tahun. Meski kau tidak berterus terang, minimal aku bisa merasakannya."

"Begitu?" Kyuhyun mengutarakan kekesalannya dengan suara-suara tak jelas yang lucu, membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah membaik? Hyung khawatir karena di Nami hujan begitu deras."

"Ah, setiap aku diharuskan meminum obat-obatan itu lagi, berat badanku langsung naik dan mukaku membengkak." Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya.

"Itu karena kondisimu belakangan ini menurun." Ryeowook mencoba menghibur. "Aku lihat, saat di atas panggung tadi, wajahmu tidak terlalu bengkak."

"Jangan menghiburku, Ryeowookie."

"Itu kenyataan. Kadang-kadang saja terlihat sangat lebar."

Ryeowook tergelak saat Kyuhyun membelalakan mata dan mengerucutkan mulutnya dengan kesal. Tangan Ryeowook kembali memaksa Kyuhyun berbaring. Tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan dongsaengnya, ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi Kyuhyun sebatas dada. Ia juga mematikan lampu kamar.

"Tenang saja, hyung akan menemanimu di sini."

Ryeowook ikut menyusup ke bawah selimut.

"Ryeowookie, sempit." Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong Ryeowook yang berbaring sambil menghadap ke arahnya.

"Diamlah dan tidur." Ryeowook justru merapat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan.

"Aish! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mempout-kan mulutnya.

"Meski tidak seramai dulu, setidaknya kita masih bersama, kan? Sekarang berhentilah berpikir, pejamkan matamu, dan tidur. Besok pagi nae eomma dan appa akan datang. Kau harus ikut makan bersama, arrachi? Lebih banyak orang akan lebih menyenangkan. Ck, kadang aku merasa kesal karena eomma begitu menyukaimu."

"Sulit untuk tidak menyukaiku."

Ryeowook tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengukir smirk-nya yang menyebalkan, pertanda suasana hati dongsaeng-nya itu sedikit lebih baik.

Selanjutnya Ryeowook bercerita tentang rencana hari ulang tahunnya besok, ide-ide baru untuk konser K.R.Y, dan hal-hal kecil yang menarik lainnya.

"Hoaaaem…. Aku sangat mengantuk. Apakah kau sudah mengantuk, Kyuhyunie?"

Tak ada sahutan apapun kecuali dengkuran Kyuhyun yang mulai terdengar. Ketika Ryeowook memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, Kyuhyun tampak sudah terlelap. Namja itu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut magnae-nya dengan sayang. Meski waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama sejak kecelakaan 2007, Kyuhyun harus meminum obat yang berakibat wajahnya membengkak setiap kondisinya turun.

"Tetaplah sehat, uri Kyuhyunie. Jangan khawatirkan apapun. Selamanya kita adalah keluarga besar. Super Junior dan ELF. Jjaljayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Semoga harapan Kyuhyun tentang SJ dan ELF terwujud**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini.  
Terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview.  
Kamsahamnida **

**.**

 **.**


End file.
